


A soldier, a Warrior

by yukionna1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mental Instability, Spoilers, small break down, small drabble I wrote when snk first came out in the U.S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I? Am I a soldier? A warrior? Did I kill? Or did I run away? Was I sent to kill all the humans? Am I here to save humanity from the titans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A soldier, a Warrior

Who am I...?

What am I...?

I am... Reiner Braun a murdered of countless cattle that for some reason still call themselves humans. I was sent to kill humans by proud humans. I am a warrior, a proud one from my beloved home town located far from the pitiful concrete wall like cages that hold the last of the pathetic, hypocritical, and selfish human race. The very ones that... No... What I am is a solider. I lived in wall Maria far away from the outer walls. A place that was too far to be told in time that the titans have invaded the city...

I watched from a distance with Annie as Bertholdt destroyed the walls. I heard the screams and the blood cries of crows as they circled the blood red twilight. I breathed heavily stepping away from Annie, jumped from the cliff and bit my thumb as hard as I could. A part of me wished more than anything that I would hit the ground and break my neck in my human form before I had to do what I did. And I waited until everything was somewhat quieter before I struck the second blow to the walls.

I saw them there on the rescue boat. Annie, Bertholdt, and some kid who small voice chocked by tears and whose cries carries in the wind. A vow of bloody revenge.

_"I'll annihilate you!"_

I think I might have felt something when I heard it... but I just turn away my job done, finished.

.......

........

.........

I watched from the top of my house as the titans invaded. I heard the cries of my family below calling for me. I was being dragged on a horse and I fell and hit my head before I was roughly dragged back on. I managed to regain conciseness for a time and the only thing I could think of was where my two friends were.

They died... my family died in that mission to retake wall Maria. A paper thin dictation that's true purpose was to feed less mouths. And so I entered the military wanting to keep the fire and honor of a soldier. My friends joined me there as well. I would be happy but Annie is distant form us and Bertholdt keeps shooting me odd looks.

I have entered the humans military. My far off look mistaken for the dark past of the survivors of Wall Marie. The fools every last one of them. They died... so many died. The people, the garrson... I know this would have happened. And yet I still couldn't take it. So... I didn't participate in the breaking of Trost walls instead I ask Eren if he got Berthodlt.

I am a soldier. I am a warrior... I destroyed the walls, I have blood on my hands, I killed so many humans. And I'd do it all over again. Now I just have to concentrate on getting my friend and Eren out of this hell.

This hell called the walls.


End file.
